bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Frankenstein
"I was given life 200 years ago. I am like none other. We do not ask for the lives we are given, but each of us has the right to defend that life. I have fought to defend that life. And when the forces of darkness return, you shall know that I am out there fighting to defend yours. I, descender of the demon horde. I, my father's son. I...Frankenstein." : —Adam Adam Frankenstein, otherwise known as "Adam" or more famously "Frankenstein", also called Frankenstein's Monster, The Abomination, and in modern times as Victor Stynes, is an artificial, superhuman being created by Doctor Victor Frankenstein from science, using various parts of corpses and electricity to reanimate the parts of various corpses. He is also a hunter/demon slayer. Created by Victor Frankenstein in 1795, Adam has lived for over 200 years. After his creation, Victor then rejects the creature. But in a fit of rage, Adam kills Victor's wife Elizabeth and Victor chases it to the Arctic to get revenge, but succumbs to the weather. Then burring his creator in his family cemetery, Adam is soon surrounded by demons who try to capture him and take him to Naberius, he fights back and kills one but is knocked out by the others. Two Gargoyles come in to save Adam and then they take him to their master and queen Leonore, who tells him about the supernatural world. Now, while fighting supernatural creatures with the Gargoyles and occasionally Oracle, Adam travels the world with Terra Wade, a brilliant English scientist and electrophysiologist, and tries to find his "higher purpose." History Early Life Creation "I was cast into being in the winter of 1795. A living corpse without a soul...stitched, jolted, bludgeoned back to like by a mad-man. Horrified by his creation, he tried to destroy me. But I survived and found my way back to him. A life for a life, that's what I wanted. I took that of his beloved new bride. He promised to make me a companion, someone like me, but that was a promise he broke. Thus, I killed his wife. He pursued me, hunted me to the far north. I would have killed him too. But he froze to death. I was immune to the cold. He was not. Although I hated him, I buried him in his family cemetery. It was more than he deserved. I thought it was the end, but it was actually just the beginning." : —Adam, discussing his early life In the winter of the year 1795, Dr. Victor Frankenstein sought to create life and so he constructed a monster, a soulless human-like creature frame culled from parts patched together from the bodies of the dead corpses. Bringing his patchwork creation to life, he became instantly reviled by what he had done and sought to disassociate himself from it. Because the creature desired a mate so that he would not be eternally alone, Victor promised Adam that he would make him a companion, someone like Adam. And then eventually, not only did Victor break that promise, thus refusing to build another creation, but out of fear of his creation and disgusted with what he had made, he rejected it and tried to destroy it, wrapping it in cloth and chains and dropping it to the bottom of a river. But the creature survived and returned to find his creator and took revenge. In a fit of rage, the creature kills Victor's wife Elizabeth, murdering Victor's young bride. He likewise sought to kill his creator as well, but after coming upon him in the Arctic, he found that the elements had done his job for him. Victor chased it to the far north Arctic to get revenge, but succumbs to the cold weather, freezing to death. The creature then carried his creator, bringing Victor's body home to Switzerland and buries his creator in the Frankenstein family crypt cemetery, along with his journal, which contained all of the notes of the monster's creation. Attacked by Demons While burying Victor Frankenstein, Adam was set upon and attacked by a throng of demons. The demons coveted the secret of Victor's work and the nature of the monster's existence. He fought against them, but received aide from an unexpected resource who rescue him - Gargoyles named Ophir and Keziah. Two Gargoyles helped the monster dispatch the demons and then brought him before Lenore, the Gargoyle queen and their commander Gideon. Meeting the Gargoyles Lenore recognized the man's value and bequeathed him a human name - "Adam". Leonore explains that they were created by the Archangel Michael to battle demons on Earth and protect humanity. Inviting him to join them, Adam agreed to help the Gargoyles in their centuries-long shadow war against the demons. When offered his choice of weapons to aid him in this endeavor, he opted for escrima sticks. They Adam departs after being given heavy, baton-like weapons to protect him, as more demons will come after him. The weapons allow him to "descend" demons (destroying their bodies and trapping their souls in Hell) as they have the symbol of the Gargoyle Order carved on them. Although Adam broke ties with the Gargoyles, he continued to fight up against the demon hordes, wherever he found them, down throughout the centuries and fending off the demons that pursue him. Season 1 Pending. Powers and Abilities "You have strength and speed and stamina far beyond that of any human. You could use those gifts." Despite being merely a soulless, superhumanoid creatures put together from a dozen other used body parts, Adam possesses numerous physical powers and abilities, such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability, and stamina, that are far beyond those of humans and uses those "gifts" to fight. Leonore once called him a unique being. He appears as capable tracker, able to track a variety of supernatural creatures, including demons. *'Immortality' - As an artificially generated human being and despite being made from the parts of 8 different men, Adam does not physically age. He immune to the effects of age and has the potential to live forever. He is immortal, over 200 years old, and has not aged since the moment of his creation in 1795, making him about 220 years old. His method of immortality had nothing to do with magic, at least in the ritual/spells sort of way, only science which was apparently that of his own creator, Victor Frankenstein. *'Enhanced Super Strength' - Adam's strength is beyond that of an athletic human, making him several times stronger than the average human beings, able to life grown humans above his head and throw them across a room. Adam's body allows him to lift a great deal and throw it great distances. He demonstrated this when he threw a piece of equipment at Dracula, sending him into the fire. He also showed a great deal of strength while restraining Aleera before she tore Anna apart. He is even strong enough to easily fight up against humans and other supernatural creatures such as monsters, spirits, demons and gargoyles and battle them with equal measure. He also (barely) was able to fight an angel and a Turok-Han. Adam was also able to kick down an iron door with no apparent struggle. *'Super Speed' - Adam's speed, agility, and reflexes are beyond that of an athletic human. His reflexes are fast enough to catch weapons being swung at him. *'Enhanced Super Agility' - Adam's agility is beyond that of an athletic human, allowing him to perform incredible parkour movements. He is able to casually leap out of a third story building and land gracefully. *'Super Reflexes' - Adam's reflexes are beyond that of an athletic human, allowing him to react faster than humans. *'Super Stamina' - Adam's stamina is beyond that of an athletic human. *'Enhanced Super Durability' - Although he is not completely invulnerable, Adam can withstand high degrees of pressure and pain. He has sown a great degree of enhanced durability and is more durable and resistant to physical injury and pain than the body of an ordinary human, requiring greater force than normal to kill or even harm him. He can remain active for extended periods of time without rest of nutrients. He was able to jump out of a third story building and land without a problem. He is capable of withstanding an extraordinary amount of punishment. Firearms can injure him depending upon the range and caliber of the weapon, but he still possesses a greater resistance against bullets than an ordinary human. He is also capable of withstanding much greater impact forces than an ordinary human without sustaining injury. He can withstand impacts that would cripple or kill an ordinary human with only mild discomfort. His durability however doesn't keep him from feeling pain, however he has stated that he is accustomed to the feeling of pain. He is able to withstand the attacks of a Vampire in a direct fight as well. **'Pain resistance' - Shown to not be able to feel much pain, taking several bullets in his back and chest, a knife through the heart, and punching through a glass window, all of which he took barely reacting. *'Regeneration' - If injured, Adam is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue to a degree far beyond that of a normal human. Injuries such as bullet wounds and severe burns can fully heal within minutes to a few hours. He can't, however, regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. It is possible, however, that if he were to hold a severed limb in place long enough, his healing powers would regenerate the damaged connecting tissue. *'Skilled Fighter' - As he was trained by Gargoyles, Adam is a very skilled fighter and is capable of fight both humans, monsters, demons and gargoyles. **'Expert Swordsman' - Adam is highly skilled in swordplay, having defeated several creatures most powerful than him on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. **'Skilled Firearms' - Although he prefers not to use them, Adam is skilled in the use of firearms. **'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Adam excels in advanced hand-to-hand combat, being a martial artist. He is proficient in various types of fighting styles, and can more than hold his own against his opponents. *'Immunity to Cold' - Adam is immune to even the coldest of temperatures. *'Magic' - Adam has mastered a certain degree of magic that differed from the other magic practitioners. **'Spell Casting' - Adam has extensive knowledge of Enochian symbols and spells which he has used for a variety of effects. *'Supernatural Knowledge' - Adam has acquired extensive knowledge of the supernatural. He has a certain degree of supernatural knowledge of supernatural things. Additionally, he knows various rituals. Weaknesses Despite his magical skills, his physical prowess, and even though he is an immortal creature, Adam is not completely invincible and can still be injured or killed. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking his neck will not kill him, but it will render him unconscious for varying amounts of time. *'Massive Brain Damage' - Like with Zombies, the best way to kill Adam is to shoot him in the head, as despite all of his extra organs and enhancements, he only has one brain. Therefore a bullet to it will kill him instantly. *'Decapitation' - Dismembering or manually removing his head will result in instant and permanent death. Category:Characters Category:Hunters